The present invention is related generally to the field of devices and apparatus useful for securing a motorcycle or other two-wheeled vehicle to a trailer for transport. More specifically, the present invention is related to devices and apparatus which connect to the handlebars or steering mechanism of a two-wheeled vehicle to secure such vehicle from movement during transport of the vehicle.
There is a need to transport two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, mopeds, scooters and bicycles. Using “motorcycle” as a synonym for “two-wheeled vehicle” throughout this application, motorcycles are transported daily from manufacturers to distributors and then on to dealers. The dealers' customers, in turn, then need means of transporting the motorcycle to their place of storage, to places of use, and to places of repair. Usually, such transport by a customer or an enthusiast is accomplished by placing the motorcycle in a trailer. “Trailer” is used throughout this application as a synonym for a horizontal flat surface, whether the back of a pickup vehicle, the bottom of a transportation crate, or a trailer.
Numerous systems of securing a two-wheeled vehicle to a trailer for transport are taught by the prior art. In particular, there are known to be strapping systems for maintaining a motorcycle in an upright position during transport. Yet more particularly, there are known to be strapping systems for maintaining a motorcycle in an upright position during transport which provide for straps to be connected between the handlebars or steering mechanism and the trailer for transport of the motorcycle.
Transporting motorcycles presents several problems. Often, motorcycles become damaged in transport between or by each member of the distribution and use chain, manufacturers, distributors, dealers, and customers or enthusiasts. Common areas of damage are to the handlebar grips, the levers, the control switches, and the motorcycle paint or finish. This incidental damage caused by transport must be repaired and thus adds incremental costs to the purchase and upkeep costs of the motorcycle.
There are several problems with the prior art systems of securing a two-wheeled vehicle to a trailer for transport and with the devices and apparatus disclosed in such prior art.
Some of the known systems are complex and expensive to manufacture, both the complexity which makes the system non-intuitive to use and the cost are problems.
Additionally, some of the known systems are made of metal chain and have cut resistant shackles. Such metallic construction discourages theft, but requires a different size securing unit to be manufactured for each size and/or style of motorcycle and creates a high probability of the metal of the securing system coming into contact with the paint or finish of the motorcycle being transported. Further, the metallic construction lends itself toward bulky, heavy securing units which are difficult for a single person to lift and install.
Yet further, some of the known systems secure tightly to the handlebar grips and assert forces upon the handlebar grips when in use, potentially causing damage to both the handlebar grips and the handlebar control switches which are mounted in close proximity to the handlebar grips.
Finally, some of the known systems utilize permanent brackets to secure the motorcycle to the transporting trailer. The usefulness of such systems is limited as the positioning of the brackets is optimal for at most a very few motorcycles of like size and configuration.